


Wings and Scales

by HarryPotterFever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rating May Change, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterFever/pseuds/HarryPotterFever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody told Harry that on the night of your seventeenth birthday that a select few come into a inheritance, a creature inheritance. Being Harry that possibility is a lot greater.<br/>With nobody telling him anything Harry gets fed up and decides to take his life back, but navigating mates and lies isn't easy.</p><p>Updated the first chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Creature and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,  
> this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks but I thought why not post it. inspired by Starlight_Massacre.  
> Hope you enjoy,  
> love Rissy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: 15/08/16 : i felt the itch to update this first chapter and thought 'hey, why not?!' so here we are... i don't know if this is better then before so feel free to leave a comment telling me what you think about it.

Harry Potter woke up with a start in the dark hours of the morning of his seventeenth birthday. A sharp pain shot threw his abdomen, clutching his stomach he tried to get out of bed only to fall back when the pain spread throughout his body. Harry fainted when he hit the mattress, the pain too much to bear.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

 

Hours later, with the sun just peeping through the window, Harry was awakening from the best sleep he has had since coming back to Privet Drive. Harry groggy mind first noticed the colour of the walls. He didn’t know there was that many shades of white before, white, off white, cream ivory and a hundred more without a name. The sheets in all different shades of blue, light, dark, aqua, azure, baby-blue, Caribbean and many more.

He spots his glasses sitting on the bedside table, bringing his hand up to is face Harry checks and yep, no glasses on.

"I can see," Harry murmurs astounded, last night I was half blind and now I can see every little particle in the air as clear as my own hand. “What is going on?” Harry questioned aloud.

Listening for a few silent moments to check that the Dursleys’ were asleep, Harry slips out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. After entering the tiled room, he peeked up at the mirror and froze, shell shocked, staring at his reflection.

Looking back wasn’t the Harry Potter that everyone in the wizarding world new, this Harry had changed. In the mirror was a black-haired Adonis, with high cheek bones, full and pouting lips placed under a thin nose, curves any woman would die for and long, luscious inky black hair cascading down to the middle of his back. There was no way that the Dursleys (or anyone) wouldn't notice that his hair grew several inches overnight and surprisingly, Harry liked it even if he wished it was shorter. Bright green Avada Kadavra eyes were surrounded by long, fluttering lashes. This Harry was 5 foot 7, with long, smooth legs and smooth, unblemished ivory skin, not a freckle or scar in sight. He was gorgeous. He looked healthy, he felt healthy, something that he hadn’t looked or felt since before Sirius died in the Ministry and subsequently managing to kill Voldemort the year before, maybe even well before that.

Harry striped to get a closer look at himself, he peered once again back at the mirror. Spinning slowly, something caught his eye. Looking over his skin he noticed a pattern of looping swirls that were a slightly different colour than his skin, unless you knew what you were looking for and looking hard you wouldn’t have noticed them. Along his torso, arms and down his legs the swirls were big and intricate, along his hands and face they were more simple and smaller. Turning around Harry studied the pattern on his back, wings!

The pattern on his back looked exactly like a pair of wings folded into his back. Even with just the intricate swirls they looked beautiful. Running his hand over them he noted that the ones on his back were very slightly raised.

'What am I? Are these wings? Or just an illusion of wings?'

No sooner did he think that and his back started to itch, an unnoticed itch from before surfaced. The itch got stronger and started to burn, biting his lip he fell to his knees. A sharp pain zipped through his spine and there was a strange weight on his back that was accompanied by a splitting sensation. 

Standing up Harry turns back to his reflection, eyes widening and a harsh inhale was the only movement in that moment. His wings were stunning, a beautiful, shinning black with the same intricate swirling pattern in a matt blue. All along them were small jewels in different shades of black highlighting his wings nicely, making them pop more. The pattern on his skin became even more visible when his wings were out.

‘They look so delicate. Maybe I can fly with these; they look they would break with too much weight’ Harry didn’t know why but he had a feeling they could take more then what they looked they could. ‘Can I hide these? Surely if I could get them to come out with a thought, concentrating enough they will go back. But what about these swirls, they are hard to see but someone will pick up on them eventually.’

He went back to his room to start. Concentrating Harry tried to get his wings to bend into his back, after a while he finally got it, the swirls on his skin seemed to fade as well. Going downstairs and helping himself to a ham and cheese sandwich, something that he wasn’t allowed to have but something was telling him to start looking after himself more, that he needed to fill out more. For the next few hours Harry concentrated on getting his wings to come and go at will, he got them to respond almost instantly to a thought.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The next day, Harry had had enough, by lunch he was beaten twice, had bruises forming all along his mid-section and his scalp was stinging constantly from all the pulling from Petunia and Dudley. In the back of his head a voice was telling his relatives off for marking his beautiful skin. Harry turned around, made his way upstairs, packed his trunk, laid it next to the door and sat there. Waiting. 

“BOY!” Uncle Vernon thundered up the stairs, “We’re going, we’ll be at Marge’s for the rest of holidays. You better not touch anything; the power will be off so don’t even think to turn it on. Right, boy?”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon.” Harry wished for him to hurry up and leave. He went to the window, watched them put the last things in the car and drive away. After a few silent minutes Harry picked up his trunk and left Number Four Privet Drive. Walking away Harry didn’t have a destination but he soon found himself heading for the Leaky Cauldron. He didn’t have a plan but he a place to begin, now that was all he needed.


	2. Inheritance Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: i don't own HP, JK Rowling does  
> I wasn't too sure about this chapter, or if i should continue the story. I am new to writing fanfiction so please bear with me if it sucks, i will try my best. Any and all feedback would be appreciated and welcomed.  
> Love, Rissy

Harry ended up at the Leaky Cauldron, staying in a room with views of a brick wall, sickly yellow walls and the stench of greasy fried food. On his over sensitive eyes the colour was blinding, the smell was revolting with his new sense of smell. ‘I hope this goes away,’ Harry thought as his eyes watered from the smell, ‘I don’t think I’ll stay here long, maybe just the night.’

Harry resized his trunk, grabbing his textbooks from the last 6 years and started to read them through. Now that nothing was going to distract him from his school work, he wanted to do well and find what he really enjoyed doing, he didn’t really want to continue with being an Auror after being hunted by a madman for most of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was woken up the next morning by Tom knocking on the door and the sun in his window, he forgot to shut the curtains last night. Getting up and dressed in Dudley’s cut-offs, Harry decided the first thing he was going to do today was get new clothes, these ones were dreadful, currently not for him or if he wanted to actually have a chance at getting mates. ‘Wait, mates? Where did that come from?’ Harry stopped shocked at his own thoughts, wondering why he thought of having a mate, is that part of my creature, do they have mates. He thought he has to find out more about what he is now.

Harry tied his hair up in a half up French braid, before heading downstairs. Waving to Tom on the way over Harry got a breakfast of bacon, eggs and a side of berries, with pumpkin juice. Finishing, he went out into the alley, taping the bricks in the sequence and walked into Diagon Alley. Walking further Harry started to notice stores he has never seen before, he hadn’t been this far into Diagon Alley before. One store caught his eye, Brendon’s Clothes for the Modern Witch & Wizard, wanting clothes of his own Harry made a note to himself to go back there and turned around, making his way back to Gringotts.

Walking into Gringotts, the goblin guards gave him a bow, stopping he gave a small bow and he continued into the building leaving the goblins with a slightly dumbfounded expression. Harry walked to the nearest free goblin, “And how may I help you?” the goblin sneered down at him. “I wish to access my vault,” Harry smiled politely.  
“State your name and vault number.”

“Harry Potter, vault 687,” after quietly said to the goblin so no one else can hear, the goblin had an unnameable expression on his pointy face. “Harry Potter, you say. Ironfist!” another goblin came scrambling up to the counter, “if you will please escort Mr Potter here to Bloodclaw.” With the Ironfist walked swiftly through a corridor Harry hadn’t noticed before, expecting him to follow. Jogging slightly to catch up with the goblin, Harry hurried after him through the corridors, right, left, right. Going deeper into the bowels of the building, the bright, colouring of the main area being replaced by dark stone and torches spaced every few meters.

Coming to a door Harry noticed the difference between this one and the others they passed, this one obviously belonged to the office of a high standing goblin by the brass handle and polished wood. Ironfist nocked, opened the door and wave Harry in, shutting the door quietly.  
“Hello Mr Potter, please have a seat,” after Harry sat down in one of the seats in front of the desk Bloodclaw continued, “I am Bloodclaw, Head of the Potter Estate.”

“Hello Mr Bloodclaw, if I may ask why am I here?”

“Well firstly, before we start with business, it looks like you have come into an inheritance, now we have to file what inheritance you have in our records.”

“Sorry sir, but I don’t know what I am. Couple of days ago I woke up with better eyesight, enhanced senses and slight changes in my appearance. That was actually one thing I was hoping to find out today, if you can help me find out.”

“Fortunately we can help you with that, there is an inheritance test you can take that will tell you that only with some other things you might not have known. Do you want to have it done?” at Harry’s nod the goblin got out a sharp knife with runes carved on it, a silver runic engraved bowl with a pinkish potion in it and a piece of parchment. “You will need to place three drops of your blood in the bowl.” Harry picked up the knife, cut a slit on the palm of his hand and dripped three drops of blood in the bowl. Handing the knife back to Bloodclaw, the goblin used it to stir the potion three times clockwise and waited. The potion turned a deep bluey black, lifting the bowl Bloodclaw tipped the liquid onto the parchment. It was immediately soaked up, after 10 minutes writing started appearing down the page, when it stopped Harry picked it up and started reading.

_Harry James Potter_

_Birth Name: Harrison Emory Malfoy_

_Genealogy_

_Birth Mother: Severus Tobias Malfoy nee Snape_  
_Birth Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_  
_Grandparents through Birth Father: Amity Malfoy nee Nott, Abraxas Malfoy_  
_Grandparents through Birth Mother: Eileen Snape nee Prince, Tobias Snape_

_Blocks_

_Magical block: 40%, broken through inheritance_  
_Physical block: blood adoption, broken through inheritance_  
_Mental block: 20%, broken through inheritance_

_Estates_

_Ancient and Noble House of Potter (through Blood Adoption)_  
_Ancient and Acknowledgeable House of Prince (through Mother)_  
_Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, second in line (through Father)_  
_Ancient and Honourable House of Gryffindor (through blood adoption)_  
Ancient and Honourable House of Slytherin (through defeating Tom Riddle)  
_Ancient and Honourable House of Peverell (through blood adoption)_  
_Ancient and Noble House of Black (through Godfather)_

_Inheritance:Fae_

_Earth:10%_  
_Water:5%_  
_Fire:0%_  
_Air: 20%_  
_Metal: 20%_  
_Shadow: 100%_

Harry read the page through again, just to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. Handing the sheet back to Bloodclaw, “Wow, I guess that means I am a shadow Fae.”

“Yes Mr Potter, it would seem, but I should be addressing you Mr Malfoy now, as the blood adoption on you has been broken by your inheritance. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Malfoy are your real parents.”

Hearing those words Harry was shocked to silence, face whitening, Harry thought hysterical ‘Lucius and Snape were together! Or worse, they were his parents!’


	3. Gringotts and Sirius' Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy. i got a bit stuck at the beginning of the chapter (i am new to writing, anything) but i got through it and voila, here you have it chapter 3.  
> Wow, i thought i wouldn't make it past chapter one. Anyway enjoy and remember any comments or suggestions for the story are welcome. this is just as much your story as it is mine.  
> Love, Rissy xoxo

“This has got to be tampered with, there is no way that they are my parents!” 20 minutes after finding out about his parents, Harry was in denial, yelling and fighting against the knowledge. Running his hands through his hair for the umpteenth time, his braid having fallen out by now, Harry was pacing the length of the office furiously. Taking a deep breath, thinking, ‘Calm down Harry, think clearly.’

“You said there was other business sir,” he politely said, sitting down again, pushing the matter to the side for later.

“Yes well,” clearing his throat Bloodclaw took some rolls of parchment from the draw of his desk, “It would appear that there was some matters of Sirius Blacks’ and Lily and James Potters’ wills that we need to address. First, Sirius Blacks’,” Bloodclaw pushed two scrolls toward Harry, one with a blue ribbon, the other with a purple ribbon binding them. “The blue ribbon one is a private copy for you and the purple one is a letter from Mr Black to you, stated to be given after death.”

“Why am I getting these now? Sirius passed last year,” Harry replied perplexed, voice wavering slightly towards the end.

“We are investigating that now, but I can inform you that someone sealed it away, along with the Potters, without authorization. It was only a couple of weeks ago we at Gringotts found this when someone tried to claim their due, that wasn’t theirs to begin with.”

Throughout Bloodclaws explanation Harry nervously played with the ribbons, weighing which one to open first. Finally deciding on the blue one, the will he tentatively pulled the ribbon. Taking a deep breath Harry unravelled the parchment and started to read.

_The last Will and Testament of Sirius Black _

_I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body hereby put forth my last will and testament on this day of 20th May, 1996._

_To Remus Lupin my brother in all but blood, I leave 1 million galleons in the hopes that you will get some decent clothes for once, also a black dragon skin multi-compartment trunk that is currently residing in vault 612.All I ask is for you to look after Harry and keep you both happy and healthy._

_To Frederick Artimus Weasley and Georgius Filius Weasley, the second generation of marauders, I leave 10 thousand galleons to invest in Weasley Wizard Wheezes and a trunk of prank journals._

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave a piece of advice, for you to not meddle in matters that don’t concern you and to tell the truth, don’t do what you did last time or I will personally haunt you._

_To Lucius and Draco Malfoy, I leave 5 million galleons each, the beach house in the Caribbean and the hopes you treat him right (yes I know don’t get your panties in a twist)._

_To the Tonks family, I leave 2 million galleons each and as Head of the Ancient and noble House of Black I readmit Andromeda Tonks nee black and Nymphadora Tonks to the Black family line._

_To the Weasleys’ thank you for all you’ve done for me and Harry, I leave 1 million galleons for each child, 5 million for Arthur and Molly. Also a contract to help build the Burrow the way you want to with a 10 million galleon budget, already paid for so don’t argue._

_To Hermione Jean Granger, I leave 3 million galleons for any schooling you wish to do after Hogwarts and all books in vault 615. Thank you for always being there for Harry and I know you will continue to be._

_Lastly, to my godson Harrison James Potter, I name you my heir and leave everything else. I love you, cub and that people that really do won’t mind._

_This has been given freely with sound mind and body. I give my Last Will and testament to my friends and family, I hope you all have a happy and fulfilling life.                     Sirius Orion Black_

Taking a deep breath Harry swallowed and rolled the parchment back up, tied the ribbon back on it and held it in his lap. “He left everything to me?”

“Yes Mr Potter, he named you his heir and next of kin when you were born, naturally everything he hadn’t written down to give away went to you,” Bloodclaw clarified. “We better move on to Mr and Mrs Potters wills.” The goblin stated this time pulling out three scrolls, one with a red ribbon, another pink ribbon and the last had a green ribbon. “The one with a red ribbon is James Potters will, the pink one is Lily Potters will and the green one is a letter for you, asked to be delivered on your seventeenth birthday or the day you claim your inheritance.” Again Bloodclaw pushed them toward Harry. “You don’t have to read their wills unless you choose to, they are just the heirs copies.”

“What about getting money from my vault, is there another way to withdraw.”

“Yes, there is a card similar to a muggle credit card, it works in the same way. There is another option when you claim your lordship rings but we can come to that later,” Bloodclaw went over to one of the cases around his office and pulled a thin card out of the draw. Waving his hand over it Harry could see writing being etched into the metal. “You just have to sign on the back with this quill.” Handing Harry the blood quill he signed it and put it in his pocked.

“Is that all sir?”

“For the moment yes, I will contact you if you need to come in. when do you wish to claim your estates and title Mr Potter?”

“I can come in Monday, if you are free?”

“That is just fine Mr Potter.”

There was a knock on the door, Ironfist was there gesturing for him to follow. Back through the stone corridors and past the wooden doors, into the main hall of Gringotts Harry followed Ironfist. With a bow he walked out of the bank with the scrolls, a new card and a lot to think about.


	4. Wills and New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: don't own HP, JK Rowling does  
> Thank you all for the comments, feel free to tell me anything you want to happen in the story or potential mates for Harry here. I have an outline as to how I wanted the story to go but so far I have changed some things, I am always open to new ideas. My exams have finished so hopefully I can write and post more, well more than I already do.  
> Hope you enjoy, I'm afraid there isn't too much happening.  
> Love, Rissy

After leaving Gringotts Harry went back to The Leaky Caldron, deciding his curiosity has to be sated. He needed to know what those pieces of parchment said. He sat down on the arm chair in the corner, opened up the first will and started to read.

_The Final Will and Testament of Lily Potter Evans_

_I, Lily Hope Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body hereby put forth my last will and testament on this day 4th September 1981._

_To Remus Lupin, my friend and confident, I leave my personal library and the Rosetta Cottage in Berkeley, Gloucestershire._

_To Sirius Black I leave all books I own of creatures and pranks, I ask you to teach Harry all you know, keep on making him laugh please._

_To Peter Pettigrew, I leave 2 million galleons._

_To James Potter, my husband, I leave everything else, I hope you and Harry have a full and happy life even if I am not there, I love you both._

_For the custody of my son Harry Potter, in the event that James Potter cannot look after him, I entrust to Severus Snape, my best friend. If Severus is unable to look after him, I leave that responsibility to Lucius Malfoy, this may seem strange to some but to others it makes perfect sense. Harry’s guardian is responsible for holding everything for him until his seventeenth birthday._

_This has been given freely in sound mind and body. I give my last will and testament to my friends and family, have I happy and long life with many laughs and memories._

_Lily Hope Potter_

Finishing his mother’s will Harry didn’t notice his tears falling silently down his face. Without a moment to waste he picked up the scroll with the red ribbon, quickly tugging the ribbon off and unravelling the parchment, he began to read.

_The Final Will and Testament of James Fleamont Potter_

_I, James Fleamont Potter, being of sound mind and body hereby put forth my last will and testament on this day 4th September 1981._

_To Remus Lupin, my best friend and brother, I leave 5 million galleons and Rosetta Cottage in Berkeley, Gloucestershire._

_To Sirius Black, my Brother in all but blood, I leave the prank journals of ours in my vault 678._

_To Peter Pettigrew, I leave 2 million galleons and my pass to every quidditch championship for the next 10 years._

_The custody of my son Harry Potter, in the event that my wife Lily Potter cannot look after him, I entrust Severus Snape with this responsibility. If Severus is unable to look after him, I leave Harry with Lucius Malfoy, to most this may be strange as we are enemies but for those that know this wouldn’t be a surprise. Harry’s guardian is responsible for holding everything for him until his seventeenth birthday._

_This has been given freely in sound mind and body. I give my last will and testament to my friends and family, enjoy a laugh once in a while and love life._

_James Fleamont Potter_

Finished reading the wills Harry took a deep breath, carefully he rolled them back up and tied the ribbons back on, one by one. He put them beside him and got up, looking up Harry noticed his reflecting in the mirror in the bathroom through the open door. He saw the tears streaming down his face, bring his hand to his cheek and pulling it away. Harry saw his tears, he felt them on his fingers but couldn’t feel them in his eyes.

Wiping them away, taking a deep breath Harry could feel the numbness seeping away, quickly to be replaced by distraught. He had so many questions, with so few answers. ‘it’s obvious that my mum and dad knew, but why did Snape treat me so awfully if he was my father? Or mother as it may be, does he even remember me, did they both forget me?’ question after question was swirling through his head, some not even registering before they disappear.

‘Calm down Harry, no need getting worked up now,’ trying to stop his hyperventilating Harry could feel his wings twitching, just waiting to come out and cocoon him in a net of safety.

Having calmed down Harry decided to wait till his appointment at Gringotts before going to Snape and Malfoy demanding answers. Remembering his new Gringotts card, he decides to go back to his plan of getting new clothes. Heading back down Diagon Alley, past the apothecary Harry went back to that clothes shop he saw earlier, _Brendon’s Clothes for the Modern Witch &Wizard._

Walking into the store, the girls section to the right, the boys to the left. Harry walked to the boy’s section, looking around he quickly realised the meaning behind the name, the clothes were a mixture of muggle and wizard clothing, there were tasteful robs alongside jeans and graphic tees. Some t-shirts had moving pictures, others didn’t, some robes looked more like trench coats, others were traditional.

Walking through the boy’s section Harry picked up day wear, bed clothes, robes, underwear and formal wear, also a pair of boots and a pair of sneakers. Going up to pay he spotted a necklace with a small pendant, engraved on it was a set of open wings with little jewels, Harry picked it up and went to pay. “Good afternoon sir, is this all you will be purchasing today?” a young woman no older than 30 was behind the counter.

“Yes mam.”

As she was packing the clothes she saw the necklace, “That necklace is one of the finer ones here. I’m Brendon by the way.”

“It is quit pretty, I’m not normally one for jewellery.”

“Well this one has a special feature. If you are a creature of course, which, I do not mean to pry, but it looks like you have gone through an inheritance lately.”

“Yes I have, though what’s the feature and are you the owner.”

“Why yes I am, “she smiled proudly, “but anyway this necklace tends to bond with a person, if the person is a creature the wings will reflect that of its mate, one jewel for each mate. The colours will change to match the mate.”

Harry nodded understanding, “How do you now so much about this sort of thing?”

“Well I love fashion and clothes, obviously,” Brendon waved around the deserted store, “but I’m a fae, that’s how I noticed your creature status. I’m assuming you don’t know much about our species, but you’ll notice that around other fae you can just sense it, it’s hard to explain but it’s just a feeling in the background.”

Now that she explained it, Harry noticed this feeling, like she said it’s difficult to describe but it was like a feeling of awareness, this presence. He was more eager to find out more now about his new species status. “Well it was great talking to you.”

“Yes, sorry I got side tracked, I tend to do that. That will be 98 galleons and 50 sickles sir.” Handing over his card, she waved it over a flat surface on the till and handed it back. Harry shrunk his bags, put them in his pocket and left the store, turning back at the door to wave at Brendon.


	5. Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, i had my birthday then school camp. it's school holidays now so hopefully i can write more (if my mum doesn't make me go out more that is). i personally don't know whether this chapter is any good or not but I'll leave that for you to decide.  
> Love, Rissy

Harry Potter spent the rest of the day wondering through Diagon Alley and the surrounding streets. He got a free ice cream (while protesting about not paying, of course), went further into the alley then before and saw stores selling everything from potions supplies, for students and for personal use, cafes, high end clothing and everyday wizarding equipment.

He even stumbled upon a secret alley for creatures at the very end of Knockturn Alley, they call it the ‘Creatures Nest’. In awe Harry wondered aimlessly seeing stores for wing accessories and piercings, special clothing for extra appendages and he walked quickly past a brothel with scantily clad creatures going in. Everywhere there were creatures, with wings or scales some had tails or coloured skin, there were nymphs, vampires, ones that looked similar to dragons and more. Unfortunately, when Harry noticed the time he realised he would have to turn back now to get to the Leaky by dinner, taking note of how to get there he turned and went back to the Leaky Cauldron forgetting that he hadn’t learned any more about his new status or his interest in finding out.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

After a breakfast of cereal on the morning of the 3rd, dressed in his new clothes and happily clipping his new necklace on Harry set out to go back to the ‘Creatures Nest’, looking forward to wondering around the alley.

On the way there Harry thought about the information he learned in the past few days, ‘Fae, what is that besides having wings and a new appearance. That inheritance test said I was a shadow fae but what does that mean? There was also earth, air, fire, water and metal. I’ll just have find a book apparently, tomorrows my appointment at Gringotts I can see if I can meet Snape and Malfoy, at least one, if not both, of them should be a fae, they would be able to help me.’

Entering the desired alley Harry continued his thoughts, only noticing the solid body when he walked straight into them. Falling back on his backside Harry looked up and realised he walked right into someone in front of a shop that looked like it was made out of plants. The other man turned around and Harry found himself looking up at a man that could not be shorter than 6 foot 5, with shoulder length rusty brown hair and vibrant blue eyes with what looks to be flecks of other colours flouting through his eyes.

“Sorry, want a hand up little one?” the unnamed man held out his hand with an easy going smile. Harry took it with a shaky smile, he was gently pulled back up and settled on to his feet.

“Shouldn’t I be the one apologising since I was the one to run into you.”

“Well when you say it like that then yes,” the man’s smile turned teasing, tone mischievous, “but one such as yourself shouldn’t be burdened with such a comer thing to say.” Harry could feel the blush working its way to his cheeks, “Well I’m sorry for bumping into you anyway, I’m Harry by the way, Harry P..Malfoy”

“Names Alexzander Bradford, but you can call me Alex. I was just going to have lunch at Lorna’s would you care to join me?” Alex smiled brightly and offered his arm to Harry, blushing he took it. They walked up to the store that looked as if it was made of plants. On the outside there were vines intertwining all around the front and blooming flowers showed the name, ‘Lorna’s Garden Café’.

 

 

Harry spent the next hour with Alex, laughing and joking around. Alex introduced him to Lorna who was an earth pixie who took great pride in her café and her flowers, and Brodric a draconian, one of six different humanoid dragon species. He found Alex to be kind, funny and a bit childish, pouting when Lorna scolded him. “Lorna has taken a liking to you, though I couldn’t blame her,” Brodric commented with a wink walking out with them.

“Back of Ric,” Alex replied playfully pushing the draconian away, turning to Harry, “don’t mind him. We’ll see you around little fae.” With that Alex and Ric left, seeming to have disappeared into the crowd. Harry continued his shopping with a smile on face, ‘Maybe this fae thing could work out after all.’

For the rest of the day Harry strolled through the Alley and looked through shops. He found a bookshop that looked more like a library on the inside with two stories and bookshelves filled with books on anything and everything, muggle, magical, fiction, non-fiction. Harry spent a good hour just wandering around, ‘and when did I become a bookworm’, running his finger along the spines as he walks past, blushing past the cheesing romance books, he came to the non-fiction section. He walked out of there with two books on creatures and creature inheritances, and a book called, _‘Old Ways, Traditions and Customs’_.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Monday 4th August, 1997_

The next day he found himself being escorted back to Bloodclaw’s office again for his appointment. Harry sat in the chair in front of the desk again noticing five small boxes and books on the goblins desk. “Good afternoon Mr Malfoy.”

“Good afternoon Bloodclaw.”

“We shall continue from our last meeting; you are claiming your titles correct?”

“Yes sir, I was also wondering if you could contact Mr Snape and Mr Malfoy so we can meet. I’m afraid I have no way of contacting them.”

“That can be arranged, I will send them an owl after we have finished.” The goblin placed the boxes in a row at the front of Lordship rings, "They go on the ring and middle finger of either hand. From the far left to far right is Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin. You have to be accepted by the family magics first, you place one at a time on one of the for mentioned fingers and say ‘I Harrison Malfoy accept the __________ title and responsibilities’.”

Harry shakily reached forward and opened the Potter ring box, slid the ring onto his left middle finger with a shaky hand and said the words. The ring resized to fit his finger and emitted a warmth that made its way up his arm. Harry proceeded to accept the rest with the same result, he ended up with two rings on both middle fingers and one on his left ring finger.

Harry looked at the rings and tilled his head a tiny fraction, “Just out of curiosity, what would have happened if the magics hadn’t accepted me.”

“The ring would have given a small shock and disappeared with its box back to the appropriate vault,” Bloodclaw handed him the books, “Now these are the ledgers for each house you are Lord of. They show the vaults of each house including what is currently in them whether it be money, furniture or books and their value. Some such as the Peverell’s ledgers include a list of currently alive family members. These books are self-updating and the account manager for each family has a copy, if you change a detail on one the copy the manger has here changes too. If you wish to change an item from one vault to another you make note of it in the books, the goblin manager with be notified and do so promptly, stopping you making unnecessary trips.”

Harry could practically feel his head spinning with all the new information he is being told. “Thank you Bloodclaw, in my last visit you said that there was a better way for paying.”

“Yes, your rings can be a form of payment. You simply stamp the bill or receipt with the ring and write the vault you want the coins to be taken out of, but be careful the ring has to match up with the vault.”

“Of course Bloodclaw, thank you for your assistance,” Harry stood up and handed the goblin back to stupid card. “May your jewels gleam and gold be plentiful.”

Bloodclaw was shocked and surprised as the words of Old Ways left the young man’s mouth, the goblin smiled ruthlessly, “And your gold flow and enemies fall.”

Harry Potter walked out of Gringotts, bowing to the goblin guards, and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. That night he went to sleep with his head filled, new titles and responsibilities, as well as secret worries and insecurities.


	6. Shadow Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the feed back I cannot believe even one person would read my story, but I'm thankful you are.

The day after his meeting Harry could be found eating his lunch in his room at the Leaky Cauldron making his way through the ledgers. He was particularly looking for a house to live at, it didn’t cross his mind till he was reading them with five titles, all of them being ancient, that there was an abundance of castles, cottages and mansions to choose from.

Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain  
Potter Manor, Yorkshire, England, Great Britain  
Grimmauld Place,Islington, London, England  
Shadow Mansion, Bordeaux, France  
Nesting Wood, Romania

Harry sat in the chair in the corner reading page after page of manors, castles, shacks and houses, including how much they are worth, how many bedrooms, artefacts etc. Finally looking away from the ledgers, he observed the shadows stretching across the room, taking note of the different colours still slightly in awe of his new eyesight. Harry left his room and wandered downstairs to grab a bite to eat, waving to Tom along the way. Deciding to sit down there for once, Harry sat in a dark corner of the Leaky Cauldron thinking about the estate he is now in charge of, ‘…I can’t stay at the Leaky Cauldron forever. Godric’s Hollow out, I’m not going to live where my parents.. Lily and James died. I would constantly be reminded of Sirius in Grimmauld Place. I will have to look into the others, Shadow Mansion sounds alright.’

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He apparated in front of an enormous gate with the look of a huge pair of wings. Harry gazed at the wings as they seem to twitch, almost as if they were impatient. He approaches the gate uneasily, watching the wings ripple like a water’s surface, almost as if they were in sync with his footsteps. 

Directly in front of the gate Harry wondered how one would open it upon realising that there was no lock. Inspecting the gate Harry felt a prickly sensation down his spine and his wings burst out. On instinct he turned around till his wings were parallel to the gate and shuffled backwards until he could feel the coolness of the gate against his skin.

The wings of the gate furled inward, receding exactly like Harry’s wings were receding into his back, until the gate disappeared leaving the fence either side. Harry walked across the lawn until he was standing in front of a vast light grey mansion with at least four floors above ground. He turned around to notice that the gate wings were spread across the entry once more, though this time they looked more pleased, even from this distance he could see they were flowing with happiness.

Harry turned back to the large front porch that he was currently standing on in front of the grant dark wood double doors of Shadow Mansion. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and stepped into what could only be the grand foyer of the house. There were double doors the other three doors, the ones to the right and left were not as detailed and grand as the entry door and the door directly opposite.  
Striding across the room to the opposite doors, Harry passes a mirror mounted on a wall noting that his fae features come out with his wings on show and long hair swaying as he walked. 

Harry wandered around the mansions first and second floor, through various room and secret passageways until he stumbled across a well-lit hallway that was obviously a part of the private rooms only for the family living there. One side of the hallway there were portraits spaced a couple meters a part. Shuffling down the hallway Harry stared at the sleeping portraits he was passing, he noticed the similarities to him, the various wings all had some shade of black in them, the patterns on their skin were similar to his own, this must be where he got his fae from.

“And you are?” Harry jumped, startled by the sudden noise in the quiet mansion. At the end a metre or two from a set of ornate double doors, one portrait was awake, smiling kindly from his perch on an old leather armchair. “I... I’m Harry, well Harrison Emory Malfoy. Who are you, sir?”  
“None of that sir nonsense son,” the man chuckled, “I am Trevelyan Merrrick Nott, but you can call me Trev, everyone does. You must be the newest addition, tell me about yourself.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry spent hours chatting with Trev, conjuring a chair when his legs got tired midway through. He learned that Trev was his great grandfather, he lived for a hundred years, short for fae and Trev told his about the family history, about his wife/mate. Harry told him that he was raised in the muggle world, not telling too much about that, but was happy to tell him about Hogwarts and his friends and his deceased godfather. Trev was interested and listened to every word Harry said. Harry was ecstatic to finally having a family member that cared, someone to talk to. 

Conversation flowed flawlessly for hours, with banter and stories to keep it going. When it was dark out and Harry was yawning for the hundredth time, Trev chuckled, “I think it’s time for a young man to get to bed.”  
“No it’s fine, I wouldn’t even now where anything is here, wasn’t exactly paying attention on the way here,” Harry yawned, eyes drooping.  
Trev smiled fondly at the young man in front of him, “Anyway it’s late, you should get to bed.” He pointed to the double doors, “Through there is the master’s chambers, they’re yours now if you decide to live here. There are a few house elves left, just call Elly she’ll take care of anything you need.”  
“Thank you,” Harry muttered as he slowly shuffled his way through the doors, behind him he heard soft chuckling and right before the doors closed behind him Trev called out, “Goodnight young Harry, see you in the morning.”

Harry stood in a spacious sitting room with a warm fire going, but beyond that he was too tired to notice anything else. Just shuffling around a large couch to one of three doors on the far side of the room, thanking Merlin that the first one he opened was the bedroom. It was a grand room with a bed large enough for three grown men in the center of the opposite wall. Flopping onto the bed Harry snuggled into the fluffy blanket and drifted off into what was probably the best sleep he’s had in his life so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up Harry reluctantly lifted his face from a black pillow and opened his eyes to an elegant, and slightly Slytherin in Harry’s opinion, bedroom. Not paying a lot of attention, again, he stumbled out the doors into the sitting room which was warmer but no less elegant with a large fireplace surrounded by large comfortable couches. Harry found the bathroom the next door down, a room just smaller than the prefect’s bathroom with a spacious shower big enough for eight grown men with a tub equal in size. After using the toilet and brushing his teeth he wandered back to the bedroom braiding his hair along the way. Harry stopped just inside the doorway noticing the bed made and a fresh set of clothes on the bench at the end of the bed.

Dressed in fitting rousers and t-shirt Harry finally left the quarters into the hallway. Wondering the time, he cast a tempus, being 8am, upon cancelling the charm he looked up and looked to Trev only now noticing the incredulous look that was directed at him.   
“What?” Harry inquired.  
“You do realise you have not uttered a word since you have stepped through that door.” Trev stated.  
Harry was stunned silent, taking a minute to think it through and yeah, he doesn’t remember moving his mouth only thinking the words. “I, I guess I didn’t.”

Suddenly there was a quite pop, a house elf was standing next to Trev’s portrait, dressed in a black long-sleeved dress with the Shadow Manors winged crest on her chest. “I is Elly. Breakfast is in family dining room for young Master,” the house elf spoke to Harry in a high-pitched voice full of awe.

Harry accepted the house elf’s hand and was popped into the family dining room that was smaller than the bigger grander formal dining room, but was no less ornately decorated. From the six-person table with high backed black engraved chairs, the head of the table has a taller back and a more detailed engraving. Naturally, that was where Elly had led Harry to, he sat down and as soon as he touched the chair a full plate of food appeared in front of him. 

After he had eaten all he could (it was a big plate), he called Elly back and asked to be led back to Trev, she decided to go one better and held onto him and they popped back in front of the double doors for the master rooms. "I take it you're leaving," Harry jumped, not expecting Trev to start speaking at that moment.   
"Yes, I have to see the other houses to choose where I want to live."  
"Nest," Trev interrupted, "You may not have mates, but it's not uncommon for a young submissive to have their own nests before adding a mate."  
"Oh, I guess," Harry sighed, stashing the information away. "I should really go to the next house."  
"Goodbye my boy," Trev smiled with that kind, grandfatherly smile, but with him Harry actually felt safe with that smile directed at him. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry apparated in front of another grand gate, this one a shiny rose gold, that seemed to disappear into the surrounding woods. The gate was made up of the shape of different magical creatures, he could make out fairies at the top, elves at the bottom and what could only be different humanoid dragon spices by the shape of their wings. So this was Nesting Wood.

"Wow," Harry unconsciously said under his breath looking up at the beautiful gate towering over him. He walked toward it, with each step the gat seemed more and more imposing in a weirdly elegant way. He tentatively brushed his fingers over the wings of Fae in the centre that had it's back to him with both spread, their head looking back over their shoulder, almost daring anybody to enter. 

Without any noise the gate almost glided out and Harry walked through awed at the long drive and the tiny bit of the house he could see. He was standing in the middle of a dirt driveway, on either side was the woods, tall and elegantly beautiful. The woody heaven was full of thick oak-brown trees with a dark green canopy of leaves. Harry could almost feel the mossy, muddy undergrowth beneath his feet and he couldn’t help but think that even if he didn't chose here he would have to come back just to see if the real thing was better than the feeling.

Harry walked down the dirt drive in awe, listening to the animals in the forest skittering and tweeting, it was calming. At the end there was a medium sized wooden cottage with vines climbing up the walls. It was two stories, there was a wooden bridge over small creek about 10 meters in front of the house. ‘Almost like I little moat,’ Harry eyes sparkled and the jewels on his wings shined, as he smiled brightly up at the house. 

The mystical look of the outside continued inside, Harry stood in the doorway looking around at the open first floor, he loved it as much as Shadow Mansion. From the big fireplace at one end of the house, to the kitchen on the other. Harry stood in the front door in the kitchen with the stairs to the second floor to his right, the dining table looked like it was made of the branches from the trees outside and was to the left after the kitchen. Harry slowly walk past all this as he took it all in, beyond that there was a small open area where the stairs started. There was a soft cream leather couch signalling the start of the living room with other comfy looking leather furniture and a big fire place with a fluffy rug in the middle, big enough for a few grown men to lay down in a row. How it looked on the outside was the size it was on the inside, the second storey was different.  
The house was obviously made for a big family, at the top of the stairs there was a big open area with bean bags and desks along the far wall in front of floor-to-ceiling windows. In all there was one master bedroom and six other rooms that were big enough for either a couple of kids or a teenager each. There was also a good size office with a big oak desk and three of four walls covered in books shelves, some had what looked to be documents and others had wizarding books on anything and everything. 

Harry went back to the master bedroom, looking around and smiling softly finally accepting the whole mates and kids thing, even looking forward to it. Sitting on the armchair that was way bigger then him in the master room, looking out the window at the forest Harry was thing how he would decide where to live, ’or nest, I guess Trev would know what he’s talking about,’ especially with a few more places to see. Harry sighed, relaxing into the squishiness of the chair. 

‘This is going to be difficult….’


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so here's the thing... i have no clue how I'm going to do the whole mates thing, so if you have any suggestions please comment. And i haven't decided who he is going to mate to or if he's only going to have one mate or multiple, i have an idea but I'm not 100% sure , so again if you have any suggestions please comment, it would be much appreciated.

Leaving Nesting Wood was just as hard as it was to leave Shadow Mansion. Harry was slightly sad to leave, he stood near the end of the drive facing toward the house, similar to the Fae on the gate. Part of him wished he could stay here but another was excited to see what the other places are like to get the best spot, then again that’s probably the inner Fae talking. He stepped out the gate and watched it glided closed, he pulled out the list he had made of the houses he wanted to see and crossed off Shadow Mansion and Nesting Wood, writing little comments next to them. Harry looked out the list to what was next, Scale Sanctuary, he remembered reading the name in one of the (many) ledgers but he still didn’t know what to make of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When going to the others Harry would appear in front of a gate, but Scale Sanctuary didn’t have a gate. There was white brick walls either side of the opening that seemed to go around the entire property, the wall was just under six foot but Harry remembered something about how there was a magical repellent on them to stop anyone getting in. He could also just see the magic shimmer about a foot in front of the wall that started the bottom of the wall and went well above the height of any other fence or gate he had seen so far. The magic also covered the opening and as Harry walked closer he could almost feel it, his scales started to itch and his wings tingled. He passed through and the itch and tingling stopped. 

The house looked like a cross between Shadow Mansion and Nesting Wood, it was big with vines climbing up the walls on one side of the house, framing it leaving only the windows and a few spots free. It was three stories, a cleared path leads up to the porch with bushes either side of the steps and trees in front of the right corner of the house, where the porch starts before the front door.

Harry was eager to see inside, hoping it would be as good as the others but he was already having a hard time deciding which on he likes best. The porch was small but cosy, from the outside it looked elegant and spacious. Inside Harry wasn’t sure how he liked this one, it was spacious but it seemed too spacious to him. The furniture that was inside looked sleek and spotless, he was almost scared to touch anything. Walking around a bit he noticed it pretty much had everything the other ones had but it looked monotone and like things were only there to look good. It was a nice house with a large yard but it was almost too nice. ‘I could make it my own I suppose,’ Harry thought coming back to the front door. He went around the house again taking longer this time, mentally adding things and redoing rooms. By the time he was in the entryway again he loved the vision of the house he came up with. This was going to be one hard decision…

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day harry went back to Diagon Alley, he waved to Tom on the way up the stairs. For the next couple of hours Harry sat on a chair by the window in his room at the Leaky Cauldron and thought about the houses. He still couldn’t decide, he loved them all. Sighing Harry got up, rubbed his temple and left his room intending to take a nice long walk to Creature’s Nest. 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the solid … well wing he walked into. 

‘Not again.’

Thankfully, this time he didn’t fall, he stumbled back a few steps but the wing had furled into the person it belonged to. Harry looked up to be met with sparkling, bright blue eyes. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t …” the man’s words hurried out before he seemed to realise, but he abruptly stopped. That’s when Harry took notice to the rest of this man, shirtless, orange hair, tanned skin. He looked just like…. “Charlie,” Harry gasped.

“Harry,” Charlie breathed, “what are you doing here? Dumbledore told Mum you were missing, she’s been frantic! She’s worried about you and stressed over where you are, we all have been.”

“Well, I’m fine! I walked away, I’ve just been around here, doing some things,” Harry shrugged, feeling a little guilty over the sad puppy eyes that seem to have started creeping onto Charlie’s face. “Well, I better go.” 

“Okay,” Charlie replied quizzically, confused at Harry’s abrupt need to leave. Harry turned and went back the way he came, almost hyperventilating. His head was overcome with images coming from his fae side, things that he was too scared to think himself. Him and Charlie together, him and Charlie with a baby or two, him and Charlie, him and Charlie…. Him and Charlie.

They wouldn’t leave, he’s had a crush on Charlie since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but now knowing Charlie’s a creature as well. The want isn’t going to go away. But that also gave Harry a lot of question that distracted him from his earlier thoughts. What is Charlie? Does he have a mate? Will he take a mate? Will he take Harry as a mate?  
And just like that Harry’s thoughts were once again on mates, as if he didn’t have other things to do and other decisions to make at the moment. One thing he does know however was that as time went on his fae side (and himself) was getting more and more in love with one house. Nesting Wood. And how he knew that? He missed it, the comfort he felt, the openness and his fae felt like it was away from home since he left there. Like he was home when he was there and that something has been missing since he left.

“Well, at least that’s one decision made,” Harry muttered getting up and making his way to Gringotts, trying not to think about the many more decisions he would have to make.


End file.
